


Under the Mistletoe

by Sonrio



Series: Sparks Fly [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Except not canon, M/M, Sadly, Sparks Fly universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Needless to say, it was the best Christmas they have ever had.





	

The first ray of sunlight had filtered through the blinds, a wake up call to all. But for the Instinct leader, the sun was second place.

“Alright, just a little more...oh wait, where’d I put Go’s present?!” Spark frantically moved about the house, his other presents settling nicely under the Christmas tree. He had spent all night working on wrapping and neatly placing all his loved ones’ gifts under the tree, while enjoying the midnight snack of cookies and milk that were meant for Santa; of course, Spark knew he wasn’t real, but he nonetheless acted like he was, always determined to leave the dessert out for St. Nick each and every Christmas Eve, even if he was the one eating them.

“Pika!” Cheddar, Spark’s partner Pikachu, had called out to notify the trainer of something. It wasn’t the night before any longer, and this mouse was certainly stirring.

Spark dashed over to where Cheddar was, and spotted the large rectangular box. He had placed it aside in the beginning, as it was the most important gift of all (don’t tell Candela).

“Thanks, bud.” Spark winked at Cheddar, who winked back. Placing it along with the others, it was finally ready; Christmas had begun. Spark took a deep breath.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS! EVERYONE GET UP! SANTA CAME!”

Spark could hear the frantic movements of everyone in their rooms, and the sounds of doors slamming open. He prepared to be the same kid he always he was on Christmas morning, and soon found himself fawning over the other gifts others had gotten him.

“Spark?” Of course, the first person up was Go. The trainer had gotten used to his leader’s habit of being an early riser, and thus was the one who would join him on his daily runs, with or without Eggs. Spark had become quite fond of the trainer, more than he realized.

“Merry Christmas, Go! Santa brought you something big!” Spark ran over and trapped Go in a hug, ruffling the bedhead of the half conscious trainer.

“Did he..?” Go yawned, not bothering to fight off Spark’s affections. He looked over at the presents under the tree and saw the one big present with the words “TO: GO” written on it in amusingly large font. Was Santa a text publisher as well?

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” The two Instinct boys were suddenly wrapped in a tight squeeze as they were lifted up in the air, the culprit being the Valor leader herself. Go’s senses were slowly coming back to life, and the close contact with his leader made him a bit...embarrassed, to say the least.

“Merry Christmas, Candela! I bet Santa brought you something good, too!” Spark said as Candela dropped the two boys to the ground. “Where’s Blanche?”

“Over here.”

The three trainers turned around to see a smiling Blanche fully decked out in holiday gear. With antlers on her head, a red ball on her nose and a red-and-green striped Christmas sweater, the Mystic leader was certainly filled with Christmas cheer. Even her pajama pants and slippers were Christmas themed; the pants were candy cane striped like an elf, and her slippers had the little curve at the end with a bell.

“Blanche, it looks like someone mashed everything about Christmas together into one, ate it, and threw up on you.” Candela said.

Blanche smirked. “Please, save the comments for _after_ we open gifts. I am determined to make this Christmas the best one we have ever had; starting with this!” The Mystic leader took out her phone and pressed a button, and suddenly the room was filled with holiday lights, red and green completely covering the walls of the suddenly quite small living room. Then out of nowhere, snow started falling from the ceiling, something that may well have been impossible until now.

“Woooooow!” Spark was ecstatic; when did Blanche set this up? He could’ve sworn no one came in all night! “How did you get this happen?!”

“Christmas magic, my dear Spark.” Blanche had prepared all this days ago, and hid it well; the lights were behind the walls of the room, bright enough to show through the thin walls and the snow was actually a hologram coming from a small piece of tech hidden on the ceiling. Mystic wasn’t all brains for nothing.

“My, it’s looking very festive in here, isn’t it?”

“Professor!” All three team leaders exclaimed as their adoptive father walked out of the lab, still dressed in his regular attire. It seemed that the professor hadn’t gotten the Christmas themed pajamas that Spark had gotten everyone (custom made, of course) to wear just for tonight.

“Well, now I look silly in front of all of you. I’ll go ahead and change real quick.” Willow went off into his room to do just that, leaving the four trainers fighting over who gets to open what present first.

“Fine, I’ll go!” Candela picked out the gifts that were for her and started to open them. The first gift was from Go; it was a Pokedoll of a Vulpix, but not quite the same Vulpix she was used to.

“It’s from Alola.” Explained Go, telling her of the native Pokemon there being drastically different than their cousins in Kanto. “Vulpix there are actually Ice types, and so I thought it was...fitting, for the holiday and all.”

Candela was astonished; she had no idea that Go would give her something as precious as this, and she didn’t even get him a gift herself! Tears had started falling from her eyes, a rare sight.

“Wait, Candela, are you crying?!” Spark questioned.

“Shut up! It’s Christmas, I can cry if I want!” The Valor leader went over and gave Go a pat on the back, except that pat turned into a full on punch.

“...Thanks.” Candela said sheepishly as she cradled the doll in her arms. Go simply smiled at her reaction, rubbing his shoulder; he was sure there’d be a bruise there later.

After opening Willow’s gift (the professor had thought it funny to get all of them the same gift; a picture of him in a Christmas sweater, a classic dad gift), next was Blanche’s gift; a custom made robe ordained with the Valor logo, fitted just for the leader!

“Aw, Blanche, you know me so well! I’ve been needing one of these for so long!” Candela pulled Blanche in for a hug, the latter trying to defend herself from the affections but to no avail.

“Alright, this last one’s from...Santa?” Candela eyed Spark, who looked away whistling. She smiled, and opened the rather small gift.

“What the…?”

Inside was a Poke Ball, with a paper attached to it that read “Open!”, which Candela did just so.

“Budew?” A small Pokemon had come out of the Poke Ball, a slight yellowish tint that was unusual for the Pokemon.

“A...Budew? But why is it…!” The Pokemon turned around to face its new owner, purple leaves decorating the front, and suddenly Candela gasped, sheer disbelief displaying on her face.

“It’s shiny!” Spark finally said, but quickly tried to divert the attention away from him. “Err, yeah, it’s shiny! Santa must’ve known you were very nice this year, haha!” Spark looked to see everyone smirking at him and realized he was found out. “Okay, okay, it was me. Merry Christmas!”

“Spark, I…” Candela couldn’t find the right words to say; she couldn’t find any at all, really. The Budew hopped up into Candela’s arms, nestling itself right next to the plush Vulpix.

“Budew!”

To say that Candela was awestruck would be insulting; she felt her heartstrings being pulled by the adorably shiny baby in her arms right now.

“I bred it myself; it took a lot of work, and all of its siblings are with the other Instinct trainers, but I finally hatched a shiny for you! I...hope you like it?” Spark said innocently.

“LIKE IT?” Candela walked over to Spark. “I LOVE IT!” She was prepared to give Spark the biggest hug of his life, but fortunately for him the Budew fell asleep in her arms, forcing her to stay put.

“I will go next, then.” Blanche said, her elf slippers dingling as she picked out her gifts, Willow’s gift aside.

“Ah, a custom made scarf from Go? How wonderful.” Blanche said in monotone. Go felt a sharp stab in his back as Blanche placed his gift aside so nonchalantly, but Spark assured him that Blanche was very thankful for it.

“Oh.” Blanche said upon opening Candela’s gift. “This is…”

The Mystic leader pulled out of the small box a necklace, the Mystic logo shining in the holiday lights. On the back was the three leaders’ names, the pristine silver glittering.

“This is...wonderful.” Blanche said, giving her sister a hug (Go was on the floor at this point). “Thank you, Candela.”

“Aw, shucks, it was nothing.” Candela said sheepishly, the sleeping Budew snoozing peacefully in her arms.

“And this last one is from Spark...oh?” The box was surprisingly a bit heavy; what could it be? Blanche restrained herself from quickly opening it, wanting the savor the enjoyment of opening a gift.

“...”

In Blanche’s arms was a jewelry box. Spark was sweating as he watched her open it slowly, a soft tune coming out of the box.

“Oh my god…”

In the middle of the box was a twirling figure of an Articuno, spinning slowly to the very familiar tune; it was Blanche’s favorite lullaby when she was young.

“Spark…” Blanche’s eyes glistened, a lone tear running down her face. “I...I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Blanche. Just come here!” Spark opened his arms, offering a hug. Blanche took the offer, crying softly in his arms. It was such a beautiful sight, it even brought Go to tears. Cheddar ended up bringing a tissue box from the bathroom for everyone to use.

“Alright!” exclaimed Spark. “It’s my turn!” The blond ran over and picked out his presents, tearing open the first one like a five year old on Christmas morning.

“OH MY ARCEUS!” Spark cheered. “IT’S JUST WHAT I WANTED!” The gift, pitched in by Blanche and Candela, was a custom made jacket. The leather jacket was now a letterman’s jacket, the word ‘INSTINCT’ written across the back with an emblazoned Instinct logo, the Zapdos guaranteed to intimidate any unsuspecting person (ironic considering the man wearing it).

“Check the pockets.” Candela said, and Spark instantly dug his hand into it.

“Huh?” Spark found a ring inside the left pocket, a shining stone embedded into it. “Is this…?”

“A Mega ring.” Blanche confirmed. “That’s a Key Stone, and in the other pocket you’ll find an assortment of Mega Stones, straight from the Kalos region itself.”

“AMAZING!” Spark yelled, bringing the two sisters together for a group hug. “Thank you soooo much!”

Go felt his heart melt at the sight of the siblings, then froze. How was he gonna compete with this? The Instinct trainer gulped, but braced himself for when Spark reached for his gift.

“A...what’s this?” A crystal object shined in his hands, a cute design of what looked like a tail inside it. Also inside the gift was a strange bracelet.

“It’s called a Z-Ring.” Go said. “The crystal goes into it like so.” Go grabbed Spark’s hands, his heartbeat rising at the sudden contact. He demonstrated putting the crystal into the ring, then fit the ring onto himself. “Now, watch this! Cheddar, like we practiced!”

Cheddar ran over, stopping in front of Go, ready for action. Go took a deep breath, then focused; this was for Spark.

Remembering the moves he practiced, Go felt funny performing the dance, but felt the power emanating from the ring; it was time.

“Pika!” Cheddar exclaimed, as Go threw him up into the air.

“Now!” yelled Go.

What happened next left the three leaders in awe; a flash of light burst from Cheddar as he levitated in the air, and suddenly, _zap_ ; an amazing show of electricity had suddenly filled the air. Go felt proud; he had asked Gogo while she was in Alola to send over the plush Vulpix and the Z-Ring with the crystal; they only gave them out to island challenge goers, but Gogo with her ways had managed to find her hands on one. The rest was history.

“WOW!” Spark exclaimed. “THAT’S...SO COOL! AMAZING! AWESOME!” Spark tackle hugged Go, the boys falling onto the ground in laughter, Spark smothering the boy in tickles.

“Thank you.” Spark finally said. “For everything. You’ve done so much for me I...I don’t know how to describe my feelings! And I love it!” The blond hugged Go one final time. Go felt his temperature rise; there was clearly a blush on his face.

“Alright you two, it’s time for Go’s gift.” Candela interrupted them, pulling Spark away from the trainer. “Now open it! It’s from Spark!”

Go blinked, then brought out the only gift left under the tree; a huge box with his name on it. He gulped, then started to open it.

“Wait a second…” Go said as he was opening it, recognizing what was under it. He raced to open it completely, then smiled as he appreciated the now unopened picture frame.

Inside the frame was a collection of photos; photos of the two going on their adventures, photos of Go and Spark having fun, training, battling, all of it! In the middle of it was a drawing of the two made by an Instinct member who happened to be an artist; the boys were smiling brightly in it. Go couldn’t believe there were so many memories; it was so...so indescribable that he started crying.

“Spark!” Go said, and ran into his arms with tears running down his face.

“Geez, if I knew better I would’ve packed tissues with everyone's gifts. You too, Go?” Spark joked.

Go sniffed, and looked up into Spark’s eyes. They were so enchanting, so alluring, Go was drawn to them like a magnet; he just loved him so much.

“Thank you, Spark.” Go said after breaking the hug. “For everything, too.”

“No problem, Go.” Spark winked at the trainer, who just smiled.

“Now!” A voice came from behind the group. “What do I get for Christmas? Did you all love my gifts?” The Professor had finally come out of his room, dressed for the holiday.

The group all looked at each other, reaffirming each other.

“Your gift’s outside, Professor! Follow us!” Candela and Blanche led the Professor outside to the field, his present waiting for him. Go and Spark followed behind them, the latter decked out in his new jacket and ring equipped.

“Uh, Spark?”

Spark paused, his arm being tugged at by Go. “Yeah, Go?”

“I…” Go hesitated for what he was about to say; this was it. He was really confessing now. “You know, I’ve known you for like, ever, and I...just…!”

Suddenly, Go’s eyes were locked onto something that dangled from the ceiling; a mistletoe. His eyes widened in shock, when did they get a mistletoe? He looked around to barely catch Cheddar running away with some tape, watching them from the corridor.

“Hmm?” Spark looked up to see what Go was so fixed on, and saw it. Spark froze; this was happening. This was really happening. The blond brought his eyes back down to find Go up close, face to face.

“Go…” Spark gulped. “I…!”

The trainer shut his leader up with a kiss, his arms wrapping around the blond’s neck. Spark closed his eyes as his team member, no, his partner kissed him, welcoming it with open arms (and mouth). It felt like an eternity had passed, just the two standing there in each other’s affections.

Go was the one to break the kiss, regretfully.

“Spark, I…”

“Shh.” Spark brought a finger to the boy’s lips. “Let’s go, okay?”

Go simply nodded; they had all the time in the world now. The two boys walked, hand in hand, and went outside with the others.

Needless to say, it was _the best_ Christmas they have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.


End file.
